The Magic of a Star
by DisneyGirl128
Summary: What if the stars weren't what we thought they were? What if there are more worlds then our own? Join a group of friends as they travel though multiple worlds in order to save the world from destruction. (Chracters may have a look or personality that's different from the Disney one) Humor, magic, adventure, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Abbi, time to get up and get ready for school."

"Mmphh … five more minutes."

"Come on, get up or you'll be late." Abbi's mom said pulling off her covers and walking away.

"Neyahhmmm … fine."

Abbi was so done with school and couldn't wait until exams were over. It had been 9 months of torture in middle school, an she still had high school to go through after summer. After that was college, and after that … well she didn't know. It had been a long time since she had thought about what to do when she grew up. She supposed she could always work at Disney, but right now she could only worry about exams coming next week. Teachers had stressing kids out over the past week by telling them how important and hard they were. In fact, the only thing that got her through the last few days was the thought of the weekend.

Just one more day, and then two full days of relaxation. Abigail thought as she slipped out of bed and walked over to we dresser. Why couldn't t be pajama day? She ended up throwing on jean shorts that went down to her knees, and a purple t-shirt that showed her birthmark that resembled two stars, lying directly above her heart. After pausing to throw her hair into a ponytail, she stumbled down the steps for breakfast.

"Let's see … we have tasteless cereal, sticky granola bars, and leftover, burnt pancakes. Delicious." She said analyzing her food options. After grabbing herself a bowl of cereal, she sat down and chocked down her food in order to get to the computer before her ride came. She finished up her cereal, set the bowl in the sink and grabbed her shoes and backpack. After slipping on long, brown boots, she ran over to the computer and turned it on. Abbi began to check her Facebook page. She uploaded more pictures to it and glanced out the window, looking for her friend and her dad who drive them to the bus stop.

Abigail looked down at the bottom of the screen. It was 7:13. Great, she thought as a white van pulled into the driveway, late again. She grabbed her backpack, ran out the front door and slipped into the back seat.

"Hey Abbi." A girl from the passenger seat called.

"Hi Audrey." Abbi replied with a tone indicating that she didn't want to talk.

The ride to school was the longest10 minutes of her life. First of all, they missed the bus by a mile and had to be driven to school. Secondly, Audrey decided to paint her nails causing an awful odor in the car that made her dad even more infuriated. To top it all off, Audrey's dad kept dropping hints to suggest that it was in fact, Abbi's fault that they missed the bus, even though he was the one who was late.

Abbi had to bite her tongue in order to not yell at them both when they started fighting about the nail polish. In fact, by the time they finally reached the school, she could taste blood.

"Finally," She sighed as she stepped onto the sidewalk and glanced upwards. Oh great it looks like it's going to rain too. My day is going so well. Just then the bell rang, signaling that she had ten minutes to get her things in her locker and rush to class. Crap.

Five minutes later, Abbi sat down next to her friends in first hour, math.

"Hey what took you so long?" A girl with dirty blonde hair asked.

"Nice to see you too Gretchen." Abbi said with a laugh," my ride was late again so we missed the bus."

"Told ya she missed the bus, Emma." A shorter girl with light brown hair said.

"Oh shush it Kinsey." The girl with dark brown hair, Emma, replied," FYI you're so lucky you missed the bus. I heard that a kid three up all over the floor in the front so people had to get out the back."

"Ewwww" the three girls said in unison.

"Well on that note," Kinsey began, "I heard a joke the other day and I wanted to tell you guys. Okay, so what do you call a zoo with only one dog in it?"

"What?"

"A shitzu."

"Nice Kinsey," Said Gretchen, face palming as the other girls laughed.

"It's what I do. Hey Emma? Random question. What came first, the country Turkey, or the bird turkey?"

"Well… " Emma started, " I'm not sure exactly,but I believe that like a lot of other people have done,Turkey named the bird after itself. However, I believe there aren't a ton of turkey there so someone might have named it that just to mock the country, and the name happened to stick."

"I was just looking for a one word answer..." Kinsey mumbled causing Gretchen and Abbi to laugh. A second later, the bell rang, signaling another boring day of school.

"Good morning class." The teacher said upon entering the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Russette." The class echoed.

"Now today you will be finishing up your common review. There will be no need to talk."

I swear she's just a non-pink version of Umbridge. Abbi thought as she pulled out her common review packet and began working.

Forty-five minutes in, an announcement went on over the PA speakers: CODE GREEN. TEACHERS ACTIVATE CODE GREEN. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ACTIVATE CODE GREEN LOCKDOWN.

Silence. Everybody was frozen in terror, trying to remember how to move. The clock ticked slowly as if it were a bomb countdown to everyone's demise.

Someone is breaking into the school. Abbi thought, Someone. Is breaking. Into. The school... Somebody screamed in a nearby classroom causing everyone to come out of their trance. Abbi grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down just in case. Everybody rushed to the corner next to three boys in the class, Conner Doug and Bradley.

The teacher quickly started locking up the room. She killed the lights and locked the doors. She began to close the windows, and Abbi stole a glance out them, and saw a sight that chilled her bones. Silhouettes of full grown men crossed the lawn just as the rain began to pour. Lightening flashed, and Abbi saw a glint of silver in the light. As the curtain closed, only one thought crossed her mind… He's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail couldn't believe it. "He's come back he's here. He can't be. He gave his word. He swore he wouldn't come."

The class was silent out of fright. The sounds of the worried hearts were almost audible through all of the kids chests.

They could hear the men banging on the door outside of the school. They were getting louderr an louder. One man said something which was answered by the sound of a gunshot, then a thump. The kids had to cover their mouths in order not to scream. Their was another gunshot, and the doors flew open and crashed into the walls. The men walked swiftly down the hall towards the classroom where Abbi was.

"Are you sure this is it?" Asked a man with a smooth voice.

"Yes Captain. The men checked in at the room up front and made sure this was the room she's in." Said another, older voice.

The class was silent as the clock counts down to their demise.

"Finally, an actual lock on a door." The first man said.

There was a earsplitting screeching noise of metal scratching metal. Then the door slowly opened and a man walked though.

He wore a long, black coat, with buttons running down the side. His black shirt plunged into a deep V exposing his chest. He wore long, black pants that were tucked into long, black boots. Around his waist hung a belt with a sword at his side. He had brown hair and a smirk dancing across his face. An evil glint appeared in his eyes as he entered the room, telling that he was up to no good. However, the oddest feature about this man was not his sword, or face, or even clothing. It was a silver hook that lay in place of his left hand.

"Abigail… come out come out wherever you are." The man said calling one of his men forward. "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we." The man he signaled to, picked up Kinsey and held a sword to her throat.

"Let her go, Hook." Abigail said standing up an walking towards the man called Hook."It's me you want not her."

Hook nodded to the man and he released Kinsey, who dropped to the floor.

"Hello, Love. Long time no see." Hook said.

"Hook." Abbi said with a slight nod. "Why are you here?"

"I think we both know why I'm here he said."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh I know, Love."

"Then why are you here. Why did you come and find me?"

Hook just smiled evilly.

"You said you would never come and find me...YOU GAVE YOU WORD SAYING THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN. YOU GAVE YOUR WORD!" Abigail said putting her hands on her head and walking over to the window. The other pirates watched to see their captain's reaction, but he only smirked some more.

"Now can you remember exactly what I said, Love?"

"OF COURSE I CAN." Abbi said lowering her hands, "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER COME AND FIND ME OR HURT ME AS LONG AS He... As long as he stayed in Neverland." There was a long silence as Abbi realized what this meant. "He left. HE LEFT DIDN'T HE! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"You're right, Love he left a week or so ago. However, you were so foolish to have come to a world as big as this one, and I found you first."

"How did you find me?"

"Jack's compass, it shows you what you want most, and right now I needed you."

"How did you get him to give it to you?"

"I gave him some rum, conked him out for a while, then once I had found you, I returned it before he knew it was missing."

"So like a pirate."

"Yes now that we've had our little chat, I think it's time to get going."

"Have fun captain." Abbi said with a mocking bow.

"You're coming with us."

"Never."

"Well if you must be so difficult." Hook said calling one if his men forwards. "Grab the girl you grabbed before." However the man didn't move. "NOW!"

"Captain... They're gone."

"WHAT!? GO AFTER THEM YOU IDIOTS!" Hook turned, breathing heavily, toward Abbi who had a smirk on her face. "i guess it's just you and me now, Love." Hook lunged towards Abbi who jumped back onto the windowsill.

"Wrong again Hook." She said pulling a knife out of her boot. "It's just you." She threw the knife at the window, causing it to shatter. She jumped threw the window, grabbed her knife, and ran towards the town's forest.

Emma unfolded the paper lying in her hand. Abbi had stuffed into her hand just before she stood up. She read over the note three time before comprehending it and understanding exactly what she had to do. The paper read: GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS I PUT MY HANDS ON MY HEAD. TAKE THEM OUT THE DOOR INTO THE HALL. EVACUATE ALL OF THE CLASSROOMS AND RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AS FAR AS YOU CAN.

Emma watched Abbi as she talked to the pirates. As soon as she grabbed their attention. She put her hands on her head.

Emma immediately started having everyone slowly walk out the door without making a sound. Abbi was clever to have shouted in order to cover any sound they may have made.

In under 30 seconds, the whole class was out into the hall. Emma told everyone Abbi's orders and they all began to get everyone out of the classrooms. As soon as everyone was out, everyone ran as far as they could.

However, Emma and the last few kids to exit the building didn't get far enough away in time. The saw the knife sail through the glass and were forced to duck down behind a boulder in the middle of the field. The kids glanced around, and couldn't find anyone else which meant thy were either safe or dead. Considering they were the last few out, they assumed the others were safe.

As Abbi ran past the boulder lying in the field, she found a few of her friends hiding behind it. She signaled to them to follow her and they all began to run towards the forest.

"Just a little further!" Abbi yelled back towards the other kids.

As they approached the edge of the forest, a gunshot sounded. They glanced behind themselves and saw the pirates running after them.

"RUN!" Abbi yelled. The kids raced as far pas their legs would carry them. They wound in and out of trees, jumped over roots, and dodged bullets coming towards their heads. Eventually, they outran the pirate and arrived next to a huge tree in the middle of the woods.

"We're almost there" Abbi said as she reached out and touched the tree. A purple glow spread from the area her hand was on, and spread into a giant oval along the face of the tree.

"Everyone grab a hand," Abbi said grabbing the first hand she saw, and what ever you do don't let go!" She pulled them all forward into the portal just as the pirates reached them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinsey awoke confused, "what a strange dream," she thought as she opened her eyes. She was lying on a field in a small clearing in the forest. She saw a few bodies lying beside her. "Crap."

"So all of that was real huh."

"Yeah hard to believe I know."

Kinsey fell onto her back again after hearing the voice. "Abbi...? Where are you?"

"Over here." Abbi said, "In the tree."

Kinsey looked over to edge of the clearing, and sure enough, there she was. She was at the top of the tree looking all around.

Kinsey heard a yawn coming from her left. She looked and saw Emma and gretchen. To her right was another friend named Katie. Emma was waking waking up.

"Good morning." Emma said, her eyes still closed.

"Emma..." Kinsey said," it's the middle of the afternoon."

"WHAT?!" Emma said sitting up so fast her glasses fell off. "Wait where are we?"

"That's a good question." Abbi said walking towards them. Apparently she had climbed down while they were talking.

"WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh I guess you're awake Gretchen." Kinsey said.

"WAIT HOW ARE YOU NOT BOTHERED BY THIS, KINSEY?"

"I'm not fully awake yet and so I feel like this is still a dream and yeah." Yawned Kinsey, " Also, could you be quieter? People are trying to sleep here." She said pointing at Katie who yawned and rolled over.

"Hi everyone. I forgot about our sleepover and was really confuzled for a second there." Katie said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Katie." Emma said "we're not having a sleepover."

"Ha ha very funny." Katie said sitting up and looking around. "We're not having a sleepover are we?"

"Nope" Abbi said with a laugh as her friend looked more confused than ever.

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Kinsey yelled suddenly jumping to her feet. "This is not a dream."

"Abbi could you please explain what's going on?!" Emma said, beginning to shout.

"Okay everyone calm down and be quiet." Abbi said getting them all to sit back down.

"Let me explain. First of all, you should know that there are many different worlds. Earth is only one of hundreds if not thousands of other worlds."

"Well that would have been nice to know sooner." Gretchen said, rolling her eyes.

"Well would you have believed me?"

"No." Emma said truthfully.

"Exactly. Okay, so I'll try my best to explain everything, but I'm probably not the best person to talk to you about this.

"Alright so these multiple worlds are the stars. Every star is a world. Most of the worlds you've heard about in Fairytales. In fact we're in Rapunzel's world right now.

"Now the special thing about the stars is that the more people who believe in them, the brighter they glow. Most people don't believe in the stories anymore though, so the stars have begun to dim, making faith harder to find. The brightening and dimming doesn't matter but earth is so much better off when they glow.

"So anyway thats the basic idea."

"Wait," Emma said, confused, "you didn't explain who those men were or how you knew about all this."

"Right," Abbi said with a sadness to we voice that indicated she didn't forget to talk about it, she just chose not to. "Well I guess you deserve to know EVERYTHING. First of you should know that I'm not from this time. I was born in 1934 to Walt Disney and Lillian Disney. Walt Disney was a world jumper. This means he was a man who went from world to world to discover stories and write about adventures. I was born while he and Lillian were in one of the worlds. Growing up, I visited these worlds with my father and I loved them even more than earth. I had more friends here and it felt like a huge family to me. But one day that all changed. I was heading to bed one night, when there was a knock at the window. Outside was a boy. He had brown, windswept hair, and dark, kind eyes. He wore a dark green shirt and pants that were torn in some places, and had a knife and sword on his belt. There was also a fairy that was with him, but the strangest part was that he could fly. His name was Peter Pan.

"He came into my room and asked if i wanted to go with him to a place called Neverland. I asked my father who decided it was time I could go on my own adventure. So I went with him. That was the best and worst decision I had ever made in my life.

"I stayed in Neverland for about a year, then I went home for a day and visited with my family. I told my father about my adventures, and he turned them into a movie, as you probably know already. Then, I returned to Neverland with Peter. I had never been happier than when I was in Neverland. It was my home where my best friends who became family lived. I visited other places once in while, but I rarely left Neverland unless I had to. In fact i stayed in Neverland for about 20 years."

The others girls stared opened mouthed at the idea of all of this.

"Wait so why did you come back?"

"A stupid game. I never wanted to play it. I was forced too.

"You know how Captain Hook is in Neverland, right?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"Well one day I was walking along the beach, when the pirates emerged front he woods and surrounded me. They said if I cried for help they would kill me. Hook ordered his men to gag me and bound my hands and feet. They carried me to his ship and shoved me into the dungeon. That night, when Peter couldn't find me, he came to Hook's ship to see if he had me. Hook had his men drag me to the deck and the. He held me with a knife to my throat. Then it happened...

' "Peter Pan." Said Hook, smiling and handing Abbi over to a pirate next to him. "Let's play a game, shall we? You know how to play hide-and-seek right? Well this is a version of the game with a bit less seeking involved. The rules are simple. I will take the girl to a random place of my choosing. She'll be free to wander to her hearts content and go anywhere she wants. The only rule is that she doesn't come to Neverland. You, boy, have to stay in Neverland forever, and can't go looking for her. Nor can any of the lost boys. Simple enough so lets play."

"What if I chose not to play?" Peter asked. What if I decide to just find a way to get her back first?"

"Well I'm afraid I'll have to kill her right now." He said gesturing towards the man who had Abbi and was now beginning to dig the knife into her skin, drops of blood forming at her neck.

"WAIT STOP!" Peter said starting to breathe heavily. "Don't hurt her."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Hook said nodding at the man to have him stop. "Oh by the way, before we play, I forgot that there's one more rule. If you follow your end of the deal, I will leave Abbi to do whatever she wishes. But if you break your deal and leave, I will hunt her down. Do we have a deal?"

Peter looked at me with deep sorrow in his eyes, then looked at Captain Hook with hatred. He couldn't find a way out without her dying. "Deal" '

"He did it to save me, but he really sentenced us to a long a painful death."

"Well at least you could live with your father." Gretchen said trying to put a positive spin on it.

"Actually I wasn't. Captain Hook let me wander... In the dungeon of an old castle."

"Wait how did you get out?!"

"Well a pirate was supposed to bring me food everyday. Sadly he easily got drunk and missed a lot of meals, which after ten years adds up. But that's not the point. Anyways, one day the pirate was really drunk. I managed to convince him to give me the keys instead of the food. I escaped and ran through petal after portal. I lived on the run like that for five years. Then I thought I should see my old, old friends and i visited with them, running from land to land for 25 or so years. One day, however, someone told me that Walt Disney was dead. I had to see it for myself. I came back to earth, and saw the dead body. I didn't want to travel forever from land to land after that. I wanted to grow up, and most of all, die. So I came to our city, and met you guys. Then I was sucked back into this world just as I was getting used to earth." When Abbi had finished a silence followed while everyone tried to keep in all that was happening. Abbi herself, just stared off into the distance as if she would catch sight of something she familiar.

"Okay guys," Abbi began, "now that you know everything, let's go meet Rapunzel!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we're about to meet Rapunzel." Kinsey said for the 400th time.

"We know Kinsey." Emma replied.

"I know. It's just, I can't believe any of this is actually happening!" Kinsey said with a little jump.

"It's just around this corner!" Abbi called back to her friends who were falling behind.

The girls had been walking for an hour and everyone but Abbi was starting to feel exhausted, but they were too excited to stop.

"It's so far" Katie complained.

"We'll not all of the portals are as close as ours was to the school." Abbi explained.

As the girls rounded the corner, a magnificent sight greeted their eyes as a giant castle in the middle of the lake shone before them.

"Ta-Da!" Abbi said holding out her arms towards the beautiful scene. "Now we just have to get across the lake."

The girls raced towards the shore and found two canoes lying there.

"Wait does anyone actually know how to drive a canoe?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh we don't need to paddle." Abbi said as she pulled out a pouch from her boot. "Watch this!" Abbi reached into the bag and grabbed a tiny bit of the golden dust inside. She sprinkled it onto the front of each of the boats, and they began to move forward inch by inch into the water.

"Pixie dust." She explained,"it can do magical things."

"Dang girl. How much stuff do you have in your boot?" Gretchen asked her friend.

"Just as much as I need." Abbi laughed. "Now everyone jump in!" The girls scrambled into the boats just as they reached the water. The boats took off in the direction of the castle.

"Hey Abbi." Gretchen said to the girl in front of her.

"Yeah." Abbi said turning around, only to be greeted with a splash of water. Gretchen started cracking up at her joke.

"Hilarious Gretchen." Abbi said," but how do would you like it if I did this!" She splashed a ton of water back at her, soaking her top half.

"We'll you know what! Now that I'm already wet, I can do this!" Gretchen tipped the boat over, throwing the girls into the water.

Abbi splashed water into the face of her friend as she resurfaced.

"Hey! Could you guys hurry up you're falling behind!" Kinsey yelled. Abbi and Gretchen looked at each other and swam towards the other boat.

"Wait what are you guys doi-" kinsey was cut short as the girls tipped over the canoe.

"Who's slow now?" Gretchen sneered.

"Haha very funny." Kinsey said annoyed.

All five girls swam to the shore and layer up against the sand, laughing.

"Hey long time no see!" Came a voice nearby.

"FLYNN!" Abbi shouted rubbing over to the man and giving him a hug.

"Hi Abbi where have you been all these years?" Flynn asked the girl.

"It's a long story." Abbi said looking down.

"That's alright you can tell Punzie and I later." Flynn said, beginning to walk towards the castle. The girls followed him, but couldn't help from. Looking at the wonderful sights that surrounded them. The city was even more beautiful than it was in the movie.

"It's so pretty!" Katie exclaimed.

"It looks even better than the last time i saw it!" Abbi said to Flynn.

"Yeah we spruced up the place about a year ago for the ball." Flynn replied.

"Oh who's hosting it this year?" Abbi asked.

"Cinderella. It's coming up you know. You should definitely come and catch up with everyone."

"What's 'the ball'?" Emma asked.

"Every year one land hosts this big ball where everyone can come and catch up with each other." Abbi explained. "Apparently Cinderella's hosting it this year, which should be a blast."

"Oooh can we go?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah it's open for everyone. All of you guys should come." Flynn said as they reached the doors to the castle. "Here we are, home sweet home."

As the doors flung open, a golden blur shot at Flynn and hit him in the chest.

"Hey Punzie." He said giving her a kiss. "Look who I found." Rapunzel let go of Flynn and looked over at the girls.

"ABBI OH MY GOSH IT BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME!" Rapunzel said, rushing over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Nice to see you too!" Abbi said, a smile growing across her face.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh it's not that important. Here and there, you know just running around."

"Well come on in!" Rapunzel said to the group of girls. "You must be starving."

Rapunzel led everyone into the dining room where a large feast was set up.

"So who are your friends?" Flynn asked the girls.

"I'm Kinsey!" Said Kinsey.

"I'm Gretchen." Said Gretchen.

"Emma." Said Emma.

"Katie." Said Katie.

"Well it's always nice to meet new friends!" Rapunzel said.

Their was a lot chatting throughout the meal, and by the time it was over, the girls were tired and ready to go to bed.

"Oh sleep here. I insist!" Rapunzel said, leading the girls to their rooms. Ten minutes later, they were all in bed.

"Hey Abbi there's something I need to tell you before you go to sleep." Rapunzel said, sitting on the edge of Abbi's bed.

"Yeah?"

"It's about Peter Pan. He came by a couple days ago. He's looking for you."

"He's can be an idiot sometimes."

Rapunzel laughed. "Just try to find him, and don't yell at him too much."

"I'll try." Abbi laughed.

"Goodnight Abbi."

"Goodnight Rapunzel."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma awoke in her bed, the thought of Rapunzel still fresh in her mind. "What an odd dream." She looked at her clock by her bedside table, except it wasn't there. Turning on the light that stood in its place, she glanced around at her surroundings. She was in a large, blue bed in a gigantic room.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Katie said, walking into the room followed by the three other girls.

"What time is it?" Emma yawned.

"Around 5:30 Earth time." Abbi replied. Gretchen, Kinsey, and Katie were exhausted.

"How are so awake?" Kinsey asked Abbi with her eyes barley opened.

"You get used to it after you've been on the run." Abbi replied with a slight laugh. "Okay we've got to get going if we want to get you back to earth. We've got a slight hike back to their portal."

"Wait just a second." Kinsey said. "You say that as if you aren't coming with us. You are coming aren't you?"

"And let Captain Hook find me? Not a chance." Abbi responded.

"Well then we'll stay too." Emma said, standing up.

"No it's too dangerous. You have no idea what these worlds are like!" Abbi retaliated.

"No we're coming with you." Gretchen said walking over to Emma and Kinsey.

"And that's final." Katie said walking over to the three.

"I hate you guys sometimes." Abbi said giving up. "But you have to do exactly as I say. Alright?"

"Deal!" The four girls said in unison.

"Okay follow me."

The castle was huge, yet every corner held beauty. It sparkled with life and color and shone around them like a dream. The crest of the sun adorned every room in multiple places. Beautiful murals were painted on every square inch on the walls. There was light in every room, making the whole place shine as bright the sun. It was the most beautiful thing the girls had ever seen.

Abbi led the four others down countless hallways and through many rooms until they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are!" Abbi announced. "Te training room."

"Wait why did you bring us here?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I thought you guys would never trust me with a weapon." Katie said.

"Well I'm not bringing you guys along without proper training." Abbi said as if it should have been obvious.

"Okay so where do we start?"

"Oh we're not training here!" Abbi said. "I just wanted to show you guys what weapons you're going to be a blue to use soon. Just to let you know how much work you'll have to put in, and to make sure you still want to come."

"Of course we still want to come!" Katie exclaimed. "This is so much more exciting than Earth!"

"Just remember that all Fairytales get changed as they get written again and again. They're not always accurate to what you believe is truth." Abbi warned them.

"Okay we still want to go." Gretchen said. "So will you train is now?"

"Oh well we'll have to go somewhere else to train. This arena isn't realistic enough. This area is way to controlled. You need to know how to react in different weather and other situations. So, we have to get back to the field. There's a rock there thats their portal."

"We have to walk all the way back there again?" Kinsey asked.

"Well yeah of course." Abbi replied.

"Ughhnuyyhmmm." Katie moaned I'm too lazy to do that.

"Oh come on, we all know you have more energy than the rest of us." Kinsey laughed.

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to use it." Katie argued.

"Well today you do." Emma chimed in.

As the girls exited the armory, they were met face to face with Rapunzel.

"Do you have to go?" She said.

"If we don't he'll come here." Abbi said.

"Okay well goodbye then. I will see you at the ball in a few weeks." Rapunzel said as if they didn't have a choice. "Just be careful alright?"

"Oh you know me. I never get into trouble." Abbi joked. Rapunzel laughed and gave each of them hugs in turn.

"Promise me you'll come to the ball?" She asked as they began walking away and out the doors.

"Promise." Abbi said to her friend. "See you soon."

"Ughhhhhh..." Katie complained for the fiftieth time. "Are we almost there?"

"You've asked that fifty times already. What makes you think this will be any different?" Gretchen said, laughing at her friend.

"Actually we're here." Abbi said to them.

"HA!" Katie yelled, "IT WAS WORTH ASKING ONE MORE TIME! HA HA HA!"

"You good now?" Kinsey asked.

"One more. HA!" Katie said, crossing her arms as if that settled the matter.

"Okay here's the rock." Abbi pointed. "Now let's see... We should probably train with that first... But then again... Well might as well... Okay then! Ready guys?" Abbi placed her hands on the rock and pushed it into the ground. The girls clasped eachothers hands and watched as the ground turned into a glowing, purple portal.

"On the count of three, jump!" Abbi yelled over the noise of the whirring portal. "One, two three!"

The girls jumped into the swirling mass. Scenes from stories danced in front of them as they neared their destination. They looked down and saw the ground beneath their feet. It was covered with dirt, and moss, and leaves.

"We're in a forest..." Emma muttered.

Abbi looked up and the other girls followed, seeing what had caught her attention. They were surrounded, with swords and bows pointed straight at their hearts.

"Don't move."


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't move."

The words echoed through Gretchen's head as her heart raced. Arrows surrounded her on every side, pointing to her head and heart. There was no way of escaping from the circle. She and her friends would have to face the men before her, unless her friends had thought of a way to get out. "Abbi must have a plan." She thought, and no sooner had she thought it, than Abbi began to speak.

"Sup Robin." Abbi said pushing the tip of the arrow nearest to her down.

"Abbi?! Is it really you?!" The man in front of her asked as he lowered his hood.

"Yep." Abbi said with a smile dancing across her lips. "It's really me."

"It's been such a long time!" The man, Robin, said. He ordered the men to lower their weapons. "Lets go back to the camp and you can tell me where you've been all this time."

The girls followed the men as they marched deeper and deeper into the forest. Lush green trees, and beautiful flowers surrounded them.

"Sherwood Forest." Abbi said to her friends. "The home of Robin Hood."

The girls gazed around at all of the magnificent views on front of them. It was a picturesque view everywhere you looked. It was one of the most beautiful places they had ever been.

After about fifteen minutes, the group reached their destination.

"Home sweet home." Robin Hood said. "Now tell me everything."

"Everything?" Abbi questioned.

"Well at least tell me why you're here. I mean we haven't seen you in forever."

"Okay, well..." Abbi recounted the whole story of her banishment from Neverland, as the men listened intently. As Emma watched, she realized how good of a storyteller her friend really was. She didn't show it when she talked about her adventure to them, but right now it was amazing. She spun words together in a way Emma had never heard before. That's when Emma realized why Peter Pan had loved Wendy's, or Abbi's stories so much. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever heard. In fact, when her story was over, everyone sighed, hoping there was more.

"Wow that was amazing." Emma said, open mouthed.

"What was amazing?" Abbi asked, confused.

"You! Your story telling is amazing." Emma said, shocked her friend didn't know that.

"Oh that. When I really want them too, my stories can feel... Magical." Abbi said with a smile. "Anyways, Robin? Do you think we could borrow some bows and have the others trained?"

"Sure Abbi take whatever you need. And as for the training, I'll gladly train them with the bow, but as for the sword..."

"Say no more. I know exactly what you mean. Thank you, by the way." Abbi replied.

"Hey Abbi..." Katie spoke up. "I'm tired..."

"Oh we've completely lost track of time! You must of had a long journey and it's nearly night! Please sleep here for the night I insist." Robin Hood said.

"Thank you again, Robin." Abbi said gratefully.

The men set up an area for the girls to sleep. Everyone settled down for bed, and drifted off to sleep in the cold, night air.

"Time to get up!" Abbi said, waking up her friends. "It's time to start training!"

"Nymmmm..." Katie mumbled rolling over.

"Come on guys. You were the ones who wanted to come with me." Abbi said crossing her arms.

"Okay okay." Gretchen yawned sitting up.

"Here." Abbi said throwing a bundle at each girl. "Time to get dressed."

It was then that the girls realized that Abbi was wearing a new outfit. She had on a green tunic, and brown leggings. Her hair was tied half back, and she had no shoes on. As Emma, Kinsey, Gretchen, and Katie looked into their bags they saw they had similar clothes. The only difference was that the colors of he tunics were different, and they each had a pair of brown, leather shoes. Emma had a teal tunic,Kinsey had a purple one, Gretchen had a red one, and Katie had an orange one.

"Seriously?" Katie said as Abbi laughed at her own joke. Katie had been saying that her favorite color was orange for her whole life, but in the past few months she had insisted it was blue. No one thought that her favorite color was blue. In fact many of the girls referred to it as 'a phase' and that she would come to her senses soon.

"What?..." Abbi asked, pretending that she didn't understand exactly what she had done.

"You're sooo funny." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"I know!" Abbi said turning on her heel and walking away towards the main camp. The others followed close behind.

"Ready to start?" Robin Hood asked as the girls approached.

"But we haven't even had breakfast!" Kinsey complained.

"All the more reason to do well." Robin replied with a smirk. "Okay we'll start with still targets then move on to moving targets." He said as he lead them away into another clearing with targets three quarters down the field.

"The bows are enchanted in the same way Susan's now is enchanted. As long as you trust the bow and arrows, they're unlikely to miss." Robin explained as the girls examined their bows.

"Abbi would you care to shoot first?" Robin asked.

"It'd be my pleasure." Abbi replied giving a slight bow. She got into position and grabbed an arrow from the quiver that was slung across her back. She pulled back the string, aimed at the target and took a deep breath. For a few seconds the only sound you could hear was from the slight breeze. Letting her breath out, she released and hit the targets exact middle.

"Ta-da!"She said with a bow.

"Now let me show you how it's really done." Robin Hood said. He began to go through each of the steps with the girls. "Then you let go and..." Thud. The arrow sank into the exact middle of the target. The girls released their arrows. Emma's was a few inches inside the circle, Gretchen's was halfway between the middle and the outside, Kinsey's was on the outside circle, and Katie's barley hit the board.

"Well you all hit the board. I guess Robin Hood can teach." Abbi said with a laugh.

All four of the girls practiced over and over again until their stomachs began to gnaw their insides. After telling them over and over to trust the bow, Katie eventually hit a bullseye. The other girls caught on, and from then on, they only hit the center.

"Lets get something to eat, then we can continue to practice more." Abbi said.

"Aww just one more." Kinsey said.

"You've all hit a bullseye the past five times. I'm pretty sure we can take a break now." Abbi said with a laugh.

"They're getting really good!" Robin said to Abbi. The girls had practiced all day and had eventually trusted their bows. In fact, they hit all of the still targets, and most of the moving ones by bedtime.

"They are" Abbi agreed. "But not as good as us!" Robin Hood laughed.

"Hey Robin?" Abbi began, "where do you think I'll find him?"

"I don't know. You're the one who knows him best." Robin replied. "But I believe that he'll find you first."

"Oh I hope he does, because I have no idea where he might be." Abbi said with a sigh. "Well goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Abbi."

The two went to bed, but it took Abbi a long time to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about where Peter might be, and how she would find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie's Pov

"Wakey wakey!" Abbi yelled at us. Though I have unlimited energy, I still don't like getting up early, or late, or getting up in general. My dreams are much more fascinating then the real world. Well, not anymore. Now I guess they're just even weirder than what's going on now. Like last night I was dreaming about this purple grape that captured Crash Bandicoot... Wait getting off topic. I really need to focus more.

"Come on guys!" Abbi said shaking each of the girls in turn. "WAKE UP"

"Alright, alright." I said getting up and starting to change into my orange tunic.

"Make sure you have everything." Abbi said, "we're going to go to a different land today."

"Wait." Emma said suddenly opening her eyes. "We're leaving Sherwood Forest?" The other girls and I have been here for a week, or maybe it was more? Or maybe less? I don't really know I lost track of time a while ago.

"Yeah! I want to show you guys the other worlds." Abbi said, smiling.

"Well in that case." Kinsey said as she and Gretchen stopped pretending to be asleep.

"Wait I'm confused..." I started to say.

"Well that's a first." Gretchen mumbled.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said as the others laughed. "Okay why are we still here?"

"What do you mean?" Abbi asked.

"Yeah what are you doing here exactly?" Kinsey asked.

"Well..." Abbi began,"I want to show you guys everything. We also need to lose Hook so that he won't know where we are."

"Oh that makes sense" I responded. " so where are we going?" I asked as we walked into the camp.

"Um..." Abbi said.

Suddenly, a snowball whipped past Abbi's face and hit the tree behind her.

"Hey Abbi we need your help here!" Robin Hood yelled.

Abbi reached out her hand, and snowballs appeared all over the ground. Wait a minute, whats going on? SNOWBALLS JUST RANDOMLY APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?

"WAIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Kinsey yelled.

"Abbi... What's going on?!" I asked, then got hit the face by a snowball. No one hits me and gets away with it. I wiped off my face and looked around.

"WHO DID THAT?" I yelled. The Merry Men all pointed towards the forest as another snowball sailed into the camp.

"FIRE!" Abbi shouted as she grabbed a snowball and chucked towards the figure in the forest. The men followed her lead.

"Lets go!" Emma shouted. Kinsey, Gretchen, Emma, and I began throwing snowballs.

Lets just say, I have no idea whats going on. Abbi apparently has magical powers, I got hit with snowball, and there's something in the forest who also has magical snow powers. Wait a minute, snow... Magic... There are only two people I know who has snow powers, and I doubt this is something Elsa would do. So t must be...

"JACK!" Abbi shouted tackling the figure as he emerged from the woods.

"Okay I give up!" The boy shouted as he was thrown to the ground in a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Abbi said with a smile as she let go.

"I've missed you too sis." Jack Frost said, giving Abbi a formal hug. Wait, SIS, as in SISTER?! Wait but i thought, okay yeah I'm just gonna go with it.

"Sis?!" Gretchen asked, astounded. "Wait so you two are siblings?!"

Abbi smiled, "Guys, meet my brother, Jack Frost."

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update and that this is so short. I've been busy and not had too much motivation. It really helps when you guys review. Even if it's something like 'I really like your story' or 'please update soon,' I believe I speak for all writers when I say that this is a big motivator. So if you could take a moment to review, I will appreciate it and will thank you at the end of the next chapter. Also, feel free to pm me if you don't want everyone to see your review. I'm fine with anything you guys would like to say, even critism! Also I would like to know if you guys would like shorter chapters more often, or longer chapters less often? Please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
